


Shorty

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established couple, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Moonridge 2010 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is calling Blair short and making fun of his height.  Blair tries to show them.  Jim's not happy with Blair's answer to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorty

Shorty  
By Patt

 

For Treassa my Moonridge winner. Her prompt word was Booster-seat. This is what I came up with. I couldn’t help it, Treassa. 

Word Count: 784

 

Jim and Blair walked into the diner that they were meeting Rafe and Brown for lunch in and walked up to the booth. 

“Oh good, you’re here. I asked for a booster seat for you, Sandburg,” Rafe said laughing his fool head off. He thought he was quite funny and so did Brown. He was laughing too. 

“Sit down, shorty,” Rafe invited. 

“Shorty? Who are you calling shorty? I’ll have you know…” Blair started but Jim stopped him mid sentence. 

“We don’t care about your little jokes, you morons. You asked us for lunch for a reason, am I right? Was it so you could put a booster seat in the booth? I would hope not,” Jim ranted. 

“We’re having trouble getting any leads on this last case and wondered if you would mind looking it over and seeing if you see anything. Sometimes you come up with something so off the wall that it works,” Brown said hoping his ass kissing had done the trick. 

“What the fuck were you doing with the booster seat then? That was a fucking jerky think to do. Apologize to him right now, Rafe, or we don’t do anything,” Jim ranted. 

“Fine, you guys are no fun what so ever. I’m sorry I called you shorty, although you actually are, so I don’t know why it’s a big deal. But the booster seat was a genius idea, you have to agree with that,” Rafe remarked smiling. 

“This is your idea of an apology?” Jim asked. 

“Tell me the truth Ellison didn’t you almost laugh when you saw the booster seat sitting there?” Rafe asked. 

“No, I thought it was offensive, and it was. Now go fuck yourselves and your big case,” Jim growled. 

Blair said, “What case is it?”

“Oh no you don’t. They treated you like shit. They don’t deserve anything,” Jim grumbled. 

“Hell, it’s sort of funny, Jim. I am shorter then the rest of you vertically challenged people. So it makes sense to make fun of me, I guess,” Blair stated. 

“I’m not looking into anything for them. They can fuck themselves,” Jim said getting more irate by the moment. 

Brown said, “Jim, I’m sorry. We really need your help. Simon is getting pissed off that we haven’t come up with anything.”

“And this is our problem, why?” Jim asked sarcastically. 

“I would help you if the role was reversed,” Rafe said. 

“You don’t care about anyone but you. You’re such an asshole, Rafe, I can’t believe Blair is even thinking about it,” Jim ranted some more. 

“Yes, I am an asshole. But I have a sense of humor that has to be exercised now and then. I can’t help it that I’m funny,” Rafe said smiling. 

“Jim, I think we could help them out a little bit. We could at least look at the body and the scene and see if we notice anything. We’d be able to say they had to beg for our help. Then they would need the high chairs next,” Blair teased. 

“Wait a minute. How come he can say that but we can’t?” Brown asked. 

“Because you’re both babies and deserve a high chair. I think Blair has a good idea. Let’s get the high chair now,” Jim agreed. 

“Oh forget it, I’d rather have Simon kick our asses then beg you for anything. Go fuck yourselves,” Rafe said getting out of the booth and taking off for the station. 

As soon as they left, Blair burst out laughing and said, “It was funny, man.”

“Maybe so, but they’re never going to know that we thought so. Understood?” Jim asked. 

“Understood. Now do you want to go and help them or what?” Blair inquired. 

“Nope, I’m going to let them sweat it out a little while longer. Let’s wait until tomorrow at least and see what they say then,” Jim said deviously. 

Blair smiled and said, “You’re the man.”

“You are too. And don’t ever think about telling someone that you aren’t short everywhere again. I know that’s what you were going to do. That’s between you and me, not them,” Jim ordered. 

“Gotcha. I promise I’ll be a good little boy just for you,” Blair said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. 

“Come on, Shorty, let’s get home and you can show me your stuff,” Jim teased. 

“Don’t even start, big guy,” Blair warned. 

“All right let me rephrase that, Blair. Come on, big stuff, let’s go home and play,” Jim joked. 

“Now you’re talking,” Blair answered. 

And that’s just what they did. 

The end


End file.
